Breath
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Severus Snapes breath doesn't belong to him. It hadn't since that faithful day he discovered a little red-headed witch. It's Her's and ALWAYS will be. A Challenge from xBeautifulTragedy. To the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin. One-Shot


This was for xBeautifulTragedy Song Prompt challenge. She gave me the song: Breath by Breaking Benjamin. Don't own Severus...though boy do I wish I did...nor Breath. Just enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Breath<span>

His hair was wet, dripping slowly unto the sink; He had wrapped a white towel around his waist and his body glistened from the hot shower. He looked up into his foggy mirror; slowly he wiped it, and found a pair of black, cold eyes staring back at him. They were empty and held no warmth. One might go has far as say they were evil. But the man behind them, Severus Snape, was he evil too? Perhaps one would say yes if they knew the truth, others might disagree. But he felt like he was evil in some way. After all it was his fault.

_I see nothing in your eyes,  
>and the more I see the less I like.<br>__Is it over yet, in my head?  
><em>_I know nothing of your kind,  
><em>_and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
><em>_Is it over yet? I can't win._

She did nothing wrong, but love. She was pure and sweet. Her green eyes held warmth, beauty, truth, and love. Yet she had sacrificed herself on his mistake and misjudgment. The fire and passion in her eyes, he wish he could find it again. He'd go all the way to the end of the world and back, to whatever lived on the other side.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
><em>_I know that I can find the fire in your eye  
><em>_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

He exhaled and watch as a puff of white escaped his lips. How could he keep breathing when she had taken his breath away? How could he keep living when where his heart had once lay a hole now reside. How could he keep fighting when she was no longer with him? Fighting? It seemed that, that was all he had done his whole life. In the end, what did all that fighting get him? Just the death of his love.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
><em>_You left a hole where my heart should be.  
><em>_You got to fight just to make it through,  
><em>_'cause I will be the death of you._

He closed his eyes, and leaned against the cool glass. Would it ever end? Not likely, this was war after all. It seemed peace had only taken a ten year break. He was back to wear he started fifteen years ago, in the grasp of the Dark Lord once more and Dumbledore's faithful servant.

_This will be all over soon.  
><em>_Pour salt into the open wound.  
><em>_Is it over yet? Let me in._

He didn't want to go back. He wanted to move forward. Her death was in his head, playing over and over like a movie. A flash of green and she was dead before she hit the ground. A tear ran down his cheek as he shut his eyes tighter, forcing them away. Green, like her eyes, like his eyes. He let out a soft growl. Why was that cursed brat born with her beautiful eyes? Why did they hold the same fire as hers?

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
><em>_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
><em>_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

He was being punished for his dark deeds. He knew it. It was his fault; it wouldn't always be his and his alone. No one else was to blame, not the Dark Lord, not Wormtail, not even that mangy dog, Black. He alone held the blame. He exhaled again and opened his eyes in time to see the white puff of smoke. His breath, that wasn't really his. It was hers. It had always belonged to her and always will. She took his breath away the first day he saw her. She left a gaping hole in him the day she left.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
><em>_You left a hole where my heart should be.  
><em>_You got to fight just to make it through,  
><em>_'cause I will be the death of you.  
><em>_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

If he could take anything back, anything at all, he would choose different. But he couldn't and he hated himself for that. She was his life, but in the end he was her death. Slowly he leaned back and looked into the mirror once more. His cold black eyes stared back. An exhaled, and there went his breath. Though now he only breathed for her.

_You take the breath right out of me.  
><em>_You left a hole where my heart should be.  
><em>_You got to fight just to make it through,  
><em>_'cause I will be the death of you._

He held up his wand hand and gave it a flick. "Diffindo." The mirror cracked in several places, unable to catch his own image. He turned on his heel and walked away from the hot bathroom. It didn't do to dwell on the past. He had to get dress. He had classes to go to and students to teach. He couldn't stay in his towel all day and think about her.


End file.
